The Children of Nations
by The Chibiest Finnian
Summary: Me and my two friends thought we were normal children. Until our 12th birthday, that is... \
1. Prologue

**I don't own Hetalia or anything. I just own me and my friends own themselves.**

**I changed my friends' names to keep their identities safe.**

**I literally just read _What! Im a Nation's Kid?_****By Hetalialittlegirl. This is just my version with me and my friends.**

* * *

Sweden sighed. This would be the last day that she would see her beautiful daughter. She walked to England's house. When she got there, England opened the door.

"Ah, good to see you! Come right in, the others are already here." Sweden waked in to see Austria, Spain, Prussia, Romania, and Canada sitting in a circle. The mothers were holding their children[1] and were looking worried. England joined the circle as well.

"Okay, so I have a potion that will make your children unrecognizable. This includes appearance and accent. They need to be kept safe until they are 12. Then, the potion will start to wear off and you will be reunited again. Give your children the potion."

Sweden sighed, and then he fed the light blue potion to his small girl. She then saw her blond hair and purple eyes turn brown . Sweden had to stop herself from crying.

"Min dotter..." England then spoke again.

"Now, I have to take them to their foster families." And with that, he exited.

* * *

[1] These are the parents.

Romania + Fem!Canada = Me!

Spain + Fem!Prussia = Izzy

Austria + Fem!Sweden = Olivia (this was her request)

**Translations!**

Min dotter = My daughter

* * *

**REVIEW OR SOUTH KOREA WILL CLAIM YOU!**


	2. Transformation and Finding Out

**I still don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

**11 years later...**

It was a normal day in New York City. Sage started getting ready for school. When she got there, she saw her two best friends, Olivia and Izzy. She waved to them enthusiastically.

"Hi Izzy! Hi Olivia!" They both looked over and waved back to her. When she caught up with them, she remembered something.

"Hey! Tomorrow's our 12th birthday, right?" All three of them had the same birthday. (A/N True dat.) The other two looked as if they were thinking.

"Yeah, it is!" Izzy replied. "What are you two going to do for it?" Olivia and Sage thought about it.

"I dunno. Something, I guess." The rest of the day went by very fast.

* * *

The next day, Sage woke up with aches all over her body. She decided to ignore them, nothing was going to ruin her birthday!

When she got to school, she noticed that Olivia and Izzy looked a bit different. Olivia's hair was fading to blond at the ends and her eyes have turned slightly purplish. Izzy's hair had a few silver streaks and his eyes had a greenish tinge. When they saw Sage, they both said at the same time,

"You too?" Izzy spoke with a light Spanish accent, and Olivia spoke with a slight Swedish accent. Confusion flashed across Sage's face. Olivia sighed, and took out a pocket mirror. When Sage saw her reflection, she gasped.

* * *

**Sage's POV**

W-What? This can't be me! I saw that my hair had turned brownish-blond with a small curious curl poking out the front and my eyes are turning purplish-red. I also felt something in my mouth. Are those fangs?!

"W-What?!" I was startled even by my own voice, it was soft with an accent which I couldn't quite place... Oh, that's right, I had a slight Romanian accent. Then, all I saw was black...

When I awoke, I was in my own house, and Olivia and Izzy were by my side. Or, what I thought was them. Olivia had blond hair and dark purple eyes. Izzy had completely silver hair and emerald green eyes. I immediately rushed to a mirror. What I saw was a 12 year old girl with wavy strawberry blond hair with a long curl sticking out the front and purplish red eyes with fangs. I quickly turned my head back to my friends, in full panic mode.

"Ce sa întâmplat cu noi?" Wait, I should speak in English. "Sorry. What happened to us?!" I could barely recognize my own voice. It was very soft, with a heavy Romanian accent. Izzy shrugged.

"I don't know, amiga, you fainted when you saw your reflection." Now, he spoke with a slightly heavier Spanish accent. Olivia chimed in.

"Ja, so we brought you back home and we would stay with you until your parents got back home." Olivia spoke with a thick Swedish accent. Just then, the front door opened to reveal my mom. She gasped, and ran to my side.

"Sage, is that you?" I nod. She grinned. "It's time! She scribbled down an address on a piece of paper and gave it to me. Then, she rushed to the phone and made a few phone calls. She rushed back to us. "Ismael, Olivia, I spoke with your parents and they say it's okay. First things first!" She rushes over to a file cabinet and takes out a document. She puts it in front of us. "Read." I struggle to read it, but I manage.

* * *

Adopted Name: Sage - (not telling)

Real Name: Catina Valentin

Personification of: Bucharest

Mother: Madeline Williams (personification of Canada)

Father: Dimitri Valentin (personification of Romania)

* * *

Adopted Name: Olivia -

Real Name: Avelina Edelstein

Personification of: Stockholm

Mother: Susanna Oxenstierna (personification of Sweden)

Father: Roderich Edelstein (personification of Austria)

* * *

Adopted Name: Ismael -

Real Name: Andrés Carriedo

Personification of: Madrid

Mother: Maria Beilschmidt (personification of Prussia)

Father: Antonio Fernández Carriedo (personification of Spain)

* * *

"What the..."

* * *

**Translations!**

Ce sa întâmplat cu noi? = What happened to us?

Amiga = friend

Ja = Yes

* * *

**Reviews are tasty! Om nom nom! NO FLAMES OR I WILL LITERALLY FLAME YOU! (brings out flamethrower)**


	3. Finding the Parents

**I don't own Hetalia and I never will. That's my disclaimer for the rest of this fic.**

* * *

Sophie POV

"What the... Mom, you have some explaining to do!" Mom just flashed a grin.

"You see, I'm not your real mom. And Renata, Tommy, your parents are not your real parents either. You are the children of Nations, and therefore personifications." She gestured to the address she gave me. "Your real parents are having a conference not far from here. Come on, I'll drive you there."

We hesitantly followed my 'mom' to the car. When the car finally stopped, we were in front of a large building. My mom turned to us. "Now, your parents are on the third floor, first door on the right. Can't miss it, it's huge."

Okay... We went into the large building, and we climbed the stairs to the third floor. Even if it was only the third floor, it was still a lot of steps. By the time we reached the third floor, we were sweating quite a bit. We turned to the right, and there was a huge pair of double doors that was slightly open. Not wanting to interrupt, we snuck over to see through the crack.

What we saw was a bunch of normal looking people, but we couldn't make out the specific detail because the crack was so small. Then, we heard a strict, voice with a German accent.

"You! At the door! What are you doing there!" How did they know we were here? Oh well. We opened the door wider.

"Well, you see, we were told we could find our parents here." A male with closed eyes and brown hair with a peculiar hair curl sticking out of the left side of his head spoke.

"Ve~ are any of you named Catina?" Wait. That was my real name, right?

"I was told that that was my real name- AHH!"

Just then, a red blur tackle-hugged me while yelling, "Fiica mea!"

* * *

**Translation!**

Fiica mea! = My daughter!

* * *

**Short chapters are short. REVIEW! REVIEW!** REVIEW! REVIEW!**** REVIEW! REVIEW!**** REVIEW! REVIEW!****


	4. Vaguely Meeting the Parents

**(=c=)9 (Ve~ Shauriene doesn't own Hetalia.)**

* * *

** Still my POV**

In the distance, I heard someone yell the word awesome. "Ugh... My head hurts..." I open my eyes, only to see a face directly above mine. The man that the face belonged to looked like he was going to explode from happiness at any second. He had hair pretty much the same color as mine with red eyes and vampire fangs.

"DAFUQ?!" I exclaim as I quickly kick my leg up, kicking him you-know-where. He gets off from me, and I get up.

"Sorry, but you startled me. I didn't expect to se someone directly above me. Who are you, anyway?" The guy who I previously kicked moved next to a shy looking girl with blond hair, purple eyes, and holding a polar bear.

"I'm Romania, this is my wife, Canada, and we're your parents! We haven't seen you for eleven years, Bucharest!" So... these were my real parents? Interesting pair. Just then, everyone else in the room said, "Who?" Okay then...

**Avelina's POV about one minute earlier**

After Soph- Catina fell unconscious from being tackled, I turned back to see a brunette with purple eyes and a blond with blue eyes smiling at me, but it seemed like they weren't used to smiling a lot. The blond went up and softly hugged me.

"Min dotter..." So, these were my parents...

"You're Sweden and Austria, right." They widened their eyes. Before Austria spoke up.

"Ja, but how did you know?" I gave a, 'you have got to be kidding me' look.

"Catina's foster mom showed us some papers." They both nodded. Just then, someone yelled awesome and Catina woke up while the blond man was on top of her.

"DAFUQ?!" And then she kicked him in the place. That has really got to hurt..."

**Andrés's POV around the same time that Avelina's POV started.**

I was going to help Catina up, but I was hugged really tightly from behind. Then, a German voice spoke from behind me.

"THE AWESOME ME HAS FINALLY FOUND HER AWESOME SON!" Then, just as I think I'm losing too much oxygen, I hear a Spanish voice.

"Maria, he needs to breath. Let him go." The constricting arms let go of me, and I turned around to see an albino woman and a brunette man with emerald green eyes.

"Uhh... who are you two?" The albino was going to say something, but the brunette slapped a hand over her mouth.

"I'm Spain, your father, and this is my wife-" The albino broke through the bonds that kept her from talking.

"I'M THE AWESOME PRUSSIA WHO IS YOUR AWESOME MOTHER!" Just then, Catina woke of to see the vampire-like man on top of her...

* * *

**ALL OF THE SHORT CHAPTERS!**

**Review or Prussia will claim your vital regions.**


	5. Meeting some of the (very weird) Rest

**Guess who still only owns me?**

**(I don't type accents)**

* * *

**Catina's POV**

A stoic-looking blond spoke with a heavy German accent. "I think the World Meeting has ended." And some of the nations left the room. Just as I though I had recovered from the headache earlier, I had hugged from the side from a very energetic looking blond.

"So you're my niece? I'm America, THE HERO!" He then laughed. I laughed along with him. He was funny, I'm glad I had a great uncle. Canada ran up to him.

"Alfred. You might be hurting her." I shook my head at her.

"I'm okay, mom. He's not hurting me." Canada sighed in relief.

"Good. He's always been really strong." I just laughed and gave him a high five. I looked over and saw my father glaring at him. I walked over to him.

"Dad, what's wrong?" He smiled down at me, then glared at America again.

"I kind of hate America because of a certain book series..." My eyes widened. Yeah. I always hated Twilight too. I walked back over to America, poking him in the chest with every syllable.

"Vampires don't sparkle." I stopped poking him. "Got that. I have no idea why Stephanie Meyer thought they did." I turned to my parents. "Is there anyone else I should meet here?" They shook their heads. "Then I think we should go." And we exited.

**Andrés**** POV**

After I fully regained my breath, I saw my mom dragging over the blond that said the meeting was over. "Andrés! This is your uncle Ludwig! He's Germany and he's got a huge stick up his ass." I awkwardly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Germany. Looks like mom and dad are really energetic." Germany sighed.

"You have no idea..." We both looked as mom was awesomely playing air guitar. I shrugged, grabbed another broom, and played along with her.

**Avelina's POV**

"She so cute!" A blond... is that a boy or a girl? I'll say it's a boy for now. Anyway, he ran up to me, followed by a small, white puppy. The man had light purple eyes and a white beret on. "I'm Tino Väinämöinen and I'm Finland!" He's a boy. I can tell slightly from his voice. I shook his hand and I bent down to pet the puppy.

"Who's this?"

"She's named Hanatamago!" Just then, my eardrums nearly got popped as I heard a loud, energetic voice!

"I'M DENMARK!" I clutched my ears in pain and sank down to the floor.

"Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit..." I just kept repeating that over and over again. I heard the same voice again.

"You okay?" Still holding my ears, I stood up.

"Never do that again." I hesitantly removed my hands, just to hear two people walking over to me.

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"Not saying it."

"Big brother."

"No."

"Big brother."

"Stop it." Just then, I see two people walk over, one has silver hair and purple eyes, and he's being followed by a blond with a cross hairpin. Tino happily pointed to the two men.

"This is Iceland, and this is Norway!" He leaned over and whispered to me. "In your free time, could you convince Iceland that having a relationship with a fridge is not normal?" Iceland apparently heard him.

"If Hungary can have a relationship with her frying pan, then I can have a relationship with a fridge." Sweden sweat drops.

"Does it have to be my fridge?" I sweat drop as well. I have a weird family.

* * *

**Wow. Much short. Very chapter. Such review. REVIEW!**


	6. Micronation, Frogs, and a New Friend

**Wow, this is the furthest I have ever gotten in any story ever. Yay for me! :D **

**I was looking at the views broken down by country, SO MANY DIFFERENT COUNTRIES! Also, I started taking the ERBs. One of the questions had the following text. "Antonio worked at an animal shelter in Spain." And my mind was like, "EHMAGAWD!" It was probably a coincidence, but still.**

**Wow, 8 review already! You guys are awesome! Not as awesome as Prussia, but still awesome.**

**When Italy hates pasta, I will own Hetalia. **

* * *

**Catina's POV**

My tatăl și mama told me that there was another meeting tomorrow. As I was exiting the room, I saw a little boy in a sailor suit sitting outside drinking a green drink. I decided to go up and say hello.

"Salut!" He looked at me, he looked like that guy with big eyebrows. He waved at me.

"Hello miss." He even sounds like the eyebrows guy. "I've never seen you before, what country are you?" I shook my head.

"I'm not a country, I'm a capital. I'm Bucharest. Who are you and why can't you go inside?" The little boy stood up.

"I'm Sealand, miss, I can't go inside because I'm not recognized as a country yet." Sealand, hm? I remember his name from somewhere, oh that's right!

"When I was in school, we learned that there was a country by the name of Sealand when we were studying European geography. I've always thought of you as a country." (A/N This is true.) Sealand looked at me with sparkling eyes.

"Really miss?" I nod.

"You don't have to call me miss. You can call me Bucharest or Catina. Do you have a human name?" He nods.

"Peter Kirkland." I smile at him.

"That's a nice name, Peter. I'm afraid that my parents are waiting for me. See you soon!" I exited the building with my parents. My dad told me that they were staying in a hotel nearby, and that I could stay with them for the night, or be with my foster parents for the night. I chose to stay with my real parents.

**Avelina's POV**

I was going to exit the meeting place, when I felt hands go up my sides and try to pull my skirt off. I turned around and I saw a man with wavy blond hair that somehow reminded me of a frog having a very creepy look on his face. I would know that kind of face anywhere. The rape face. I back kicked, making him let go of me, and ran towards my parents.

"MOM! DAD! THE FROG IS GOING TO RAPE ME!" The man with bushy eyebrows went over to the frog.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that your a frog after all." I left to my old house to get some very special tapes I thought I would need in the future before meeting up with my parents.

**Andrés POV**

I was going to leave with my awesome parents, when I felt two hand trying to grope my chest area.

"YOUR BREASTS BELONG TO ME DA ZE!" I sigh. Nothing really surprised me anymore.

"What country are you and get off me." The arms are released, and I see a male with brown hair and wearing... I don't even know.

"I'm South Korea da ze." I smile.

"I'm Madrid. Why were you trying to grope me?" He smiled.

"Because your breasts originated in Korea. Same with aniki's, but he usually runs." I sweat drop.

"I'm a guy. Guys don't have breasts, girls do. I'm sure your aniki doesn't have any either." He looks at me in surprise.

"You don't?" I shake my head.

"Last time I checked, I don't. Who is your aniki anyway?" He grins.

"China!" I haven't seen a China, but I'll keep a close eye out. I grin back at him.

"Do you want to be friends?" He nods.

"예!" I know enough languages to know that means yes. Just then, I heard my mom's awesome voice.

"Andrés! Come on!" I waved goodbye to my new friend, and followed my parents.

* * *

**Translations:**

tatăl și mama = Father and Mother... Wait... _Ne ne tatăl, could I have some țuică? Ne ne mama, ne ne mama... _That just came to me.

Salut = Hello

예! = Yes!

* * *

**This is my longest chapter so far! So, I can't really say that it's a short chapter. Still, REVIEW OR I'LL FORCE FEED YOU IGGY'S SCONES!**

**Ig-England: MY NAME IS NOT IGGY YOU GIT!**

**Shauriene: Hasta la pasta!**


	7. Nordic Capitals

**HOLY **** ON A **** SANDWICH WITH **** ON TOP! 14 REVIEWS! (spits out pasta) NO! MY PASTA! All the reviews encourage me to continue this fanfic. Thank you guys.**

**When England becomes good at cooking, I will own Hetalia. (Goes over to England's house to teach him how to cook) Hetalia will be mine!**

**Sorry if there's OOC Countries. I try hard for them not to be, but that sometimes fails.**

* * *

**Avelina's POV**

I went to my mom's house, with my special tapes, where she lives with the rest of the Nordics. When I got inside, there was a puffin. Just a puffin. WHY IS THERE A PUFFIN? The last 3 days have been really weird. Maybe I'm dreaming. Probably. Anyways, I go past the "puffin" and I hear crying in the kitchen. I walk in to see Iceland crying on the floor. I walk up to him.

"Iceland, what's wrong?" He looked at me, then pointed to the fridge that was placed next to the microwave.

"I came home, and I saw my girlfriend cheating on me! She said she loved me!" I think Iceland has some major problems. I decided to comfort him anyways. I knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't cry. Do you still love her?" He nods. "Then continue fighting for her if she's worth it." He nodded, then stood up.

"You're right, Stockholm. I will win her back." I smile.

"Good luck." I walk out of the kitchen, and walk to my room. I decide to change my outfit, my school uniform didn't seem fitting. I pulled off my uniform, and put on a white tube top with a red jacket on top. I put on some jeans and black ankle boots. I tied up my long blond hair with a black ribbon in a high ponytail. I walked out of my room, ran into someone, and fell down on the floor. I saw a hand being put out in front of me. The hand was attached to a boy who looked a lot like Finland. He had kind medium purple eyes and light blond hair. He had a light pink tinge to his cheeks.

"Are you okay?" I nod as I accept his hand and he pulls me up. I dust myself off. "Are you the new capital? I'm Helsinki." Just then, an obnoxious voice comes from around the corner.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?! YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO LOOK FOR THE NEW CAPI-" The voice stops as I sink to my knees again.

"Stopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopitstopit..." I hear the voice again, but softer.

"Are you okay?" Deja vu much? I look up to see a boy with messy blond hair and blue eyes. "You must be Stockholm. I'm Copenhagen!" I stand up and shake his hand. Let me just say, he's got a firm shake. Copenhagen leaned around the corner. "She's over here, guys!" Two others came around the corner. They both had happy looks on their faces. One winked at me.

"Hey, I'm Oslo! Nice to meet you, Stockholm." He was the capital of Norway? They seem so different personality wise. The other gave a heartwarming smile.

"And I'm Reykjavik. It may be hard to pronounce, so you can just call me Rey." I nod. Just then, my mother came from a doorway.

"Avelina? Oh, I see that you've met the other capitals." I nod.

"I have, mom." She nods, and leaves. I turn back to the other capitals. "I'm new to all of this. Having my twelfth birthday, my whole self changing, finding out that I'm a capital. It's a bit overwhelming." Copenhagen nods.

"We understand. That would be weird. But we can help you through it!" I giggle. I like all of there personalities. Helsinki came back... Wait! When did he leave?! from the direction of my room.

"Stockholm, what are all those tapes for?" A devious grin spreads across my face.

"Well, you see, they are very special to me because on them, there is..."

* * *

**Problem? THE SUSPENSE! **

**Did I just write a chapter without switching POVs? I think I just did. This is an okayishly short chapter. Review or Canada will unleash his/her (depends) Canadian Rage.**

**Canada: I can be violent when I want to be.**

**Kumajiro: Who are you?**

**Canada: I'm Canada. The one who feeds you.**


	8. How to Shop Like a Boss

**I swear. I will go into shock soon about how friggin' awesome you people are! This is my most popular and longest story. (hyperventilates). Does anyone have any more memes I can use? I'm starting to run out.**

**Anywhoo, When Romano spends a day without cursing, I will own Hetalia. Even with my lessons, England is a terrible cook.**

* * *

**Catina's POV**

I went out of the building with my parents after seeing Sealand. I hope I see him again. Anyways, When I knocked on the door to mom's house, which was huge, a girl who had long wavy darker-than-mine blond hair, purple eyes, and a curl like mine opened the door.

"Hi mom. Wait. You're not mom." Just then, my parents caught up with me because I ran ahead. Mom motioned to me.

"Ottawa, this is your sister, Bucharest." The supposedly named Ottawa's eyes widened.

"So you're Bucharest? I've heard a bit about you. Come on in!" She took my hand and led me through the giant house to a room. She led me inside. What I saw was a large room painted a soft red with a white dresser, a bookshelf, and a large bed with white sheets and a blue see-through canopy over it.

"This is your room. We knew that you would come, but we didn't know what you would like, so me and D.C will take you shopping tomorrow!" I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"D.C?" She smacked her head.

"He's our cousin. America has too many capitals, so he lives with us." She stepped out of the door. "D.C! Bucharest is here! Come on!" Just then, a boy around our age stepped in. He had brown hair and blue eyes with a cowlick and glasses.

"Hello. You must be Bucharest. I'm Washington D.C, your cousin." I nod, and shake his hand. He seems nice and too much unlike America. He seems to notice the look on my face.

"Ottawa here rubbed off on me." I make an "o" shape with my mouth and I nod. Ottawa looks at the clock.

"We have lots of time. How about we go shopping now?" I smiled.

"Also, I kind of need new cloths. My uniform just won't do." She looks at my navy blue polo and skirt.

"Yeah. It won't do at all. Are you coming with us, D.C?" He nods. She gasps.

"Oh! I forgot." She points to herself. "I'm Camille," she points to D.C, "and he's John." I point to myself.

"And I'm Catina." We all looked at each other and nodded. We were going shopping. We ran down the stairs. Camille yelled as we were going out the door.

"Bye mom! We're going shopping!" In the background, I hear a faint, "Okay." I don't know how Camille is Madeline's capital. They're so different in personality. We eventually reached a nearby mall. We entered a store (A/N I'm letting you decide which one) and looked around. I pulled out three pairs of sunglasses, and handed Camille and John their own. I got a cart, we slid on our sunglasses, got on, and I ran holding the cart with my sister and cousin riding on the sides. (A/N Because that's the awesome way to do it) We eventually found the cloths section. I parked the cart, and we started looking around. I eventually found a blue tunic with a denim jacket and brown jeans. I showed Camille. She gave a thumbs up and so did John.

"To the dressing room!" When I exited the room with the stuff on, Camille grinned and John blushed. Two slaps later, we bought the clothes and went to another store (A/N Your choice) To get stuff for my room. I eventually got a lamp, a billboard, some plushies, and a poster of characters from a certain anime...

When we got home with the stuff, I saw America talking with mom and a man with black hair talking with dad.

"Hm?" I peek in through the doorway. Romania noticed me.

"Bucharest! I want to introduce you to my best friend, Bulgaria. He brought his capital over as well." Only then, I noticed a girl with straight black hair and green eyes. I went over to her.

"Allo! I'm Bucharest!" She smiled.

"Здравейте. I'm Sofia." I barely noticed the door opening. I felt hands go over my eyes and there was a British accent speaking from behind me.

"Hello Catina! Remember me?" I laugh and remove his hands. Sure enough, there was my favorite Sealandic personification.

"Nice too see you again, Sealand." I also saw the man with huge eyebrows talking to my dad. Seriously, I don't get how they are that big. He turns to me.

"Ah! Hello Catina. My name is England."

"Jerk England!" I heard Sealand's voice. I sweat dropped.

"Nice to see you, Sealand. Nice to meet you, Sofia. I'm going to go to my room. I walked up the stairs to my room and shut the door.

* * *

**Translations**

Здравейте = Hello

* * *

**HOLY FRIG THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER BY MY STANDARDS! Oh, you're not going to find out what was on those tapes for another couple of chapters. You mad? **

**I don't always update this story. But when I do, I tell you to review. REVIEW!**


	9. Settling in Spain

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WRITER'S BLOCK GUYS! **

**When Italy refuses to eat pasta, I will own Hetalia.**

* * *

**Andrés POV**

Once we arrived in Madrid, we eventually came to a large mansion. The whole time on the way there, Mom was blasting loud rock music in the car and we were singing along. Once we reached the front door, my papa called out. "Lovi! We're back!" Another call came from another room.

"DON'T BOTHER ME YOU JERK BASTARD!" My eyes widened at his language. Papa seemed to notice this. He smiled at me.

"Don't mind it. Lovi's always like this, you get used to it." I slowly nodded, and asked where my room was. Mom led me up to the 3rd floor and a door. She opened the door, and it was decorated in rich reds and yellows. Another voice came from the other side of the door.

"Aunt Prussia?" There was a knock on the door. "Is my cousin here? Can I meet him?" Mom's eyes widened before she went to the door and opened it. There was a girl around my age. She had her blond hair in a low ponytail and greenish blue eyes. She was wearing a light purple teeshirt and jeans. The first thing I noticed about her, though, was that she had a scar down the middle of her forehead. She waved at me. "Hallo. I'm your cousin, Berlin." I waved at her.

"Hola Berlin. How..." She sighed.

"The scar?" I nodded. "The Berlin Wall." I nodded so she wouldn't have to say much more. She smiled. "So how are you feeling? I bet you're confused." I nodded furiously. She laughed. "I figured. If you need help with anything, you can find me. My bedroom is down the hall and to the left." She walked out of the room and down the hall. Mom laughed.

"West couldn't handle raising a daughter, so I took her in. She's a sweet girl, a good friend to have." I nodded. She chuckled. "Not much of a talker, are you?" I shrugged.

"It's not that, really. It's just hard to get a grasp on what's happening. It's all just going along so fast." She gave a calm smile. "I understand, Madrid. It must be really hard to live the first 12 years of your life, and then finding out that it's all a lie." I frowned.

"Mom, could I please have some alone time?" She nodded and walked to the door.

"Dinner's going to be in an hour." I nodded. She closed the door, and I sat down on the yellow carpet, thinking about the sudden turn that my life has taken.

* * *

After about 50 minutes, I took my cellphone out of my pocket. I needed to talk to someone I knew when I was still 11. I dialed Olivia's cell number. Of course, she wasn't Olivia anymore, but a capital like me. It rang for a few seconds, before someone picked up.

"Hej, this is Stockholm." I sighed.

"Hola Avelina, can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"I'm having a little trouble adjusting to the idea of being a capital." I heard a sigh from the other end of the line.

"Andrés, listen. I'm sure this isn't a dream. It will take some time, but I'm sure you will adjust just fine." I nodded.

"Okay Avelina. I'll see where it goes." I hung up and put my cell in my pocket. I lay on my bed and drifted off into a quick nap. I didn't even register my mom's voice yelling, saying it was dinnertime.

* * *

**MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS OVER!**

**I don't always write short chapters. But when I do, I tell you to review. REVIEW~**

**My actual friend who is Stockholm's penname is Number Eleven is my OC. GO READ HER STORIES!**


	10. Capital Meeting What Now?

**HELLLLOOOOOO! It's nice seeing you all here who are reading this fanfiction! ((Except if no one reads this... *is forever alone*)) Anyways, I used to be Shauriene-Moonglade, and now I'm, well you can see above.**

**I don't own Hetalia, my friends, my friends' friends, Percy Jackson, Lorien Legacies, my friend's fanfiction account, or her stories. I only own me. ((And Singapore but you haven't met her yet))**

* * *

**My (as in the authoress) POV**

About 1 month had passed, and the trio has had some time to settle in to their surroundings. Bucharest, Ottawa, and D.C often stuck together, having fun. Sometimes Sofia or Sealand would join them. Stockholm and the other Nordic capitals played pranks on their parents (which involved butter and fridges), and Denmark would prank them back. She also finally revealed what was on her tapes. It was ((This is the moment you've been waiting for)) all the Lorien Legacies books on tape. Madrid helped his mom annoy his uncle, and his reactions were always funny. She often told stories from WWII, including when she and Germany were infiltrating an American camp, and Germany had to act American ((Cookies if you remember that scene)).

Then, the time for the next world meeting approached. When the other capitals heard of this, a wide grin stretched over their faces. The trio heard little snippets of conversation between the others on the phone such as, "Where's it going to be this time?" and, "I can't wait!". Soon enough, Bucharest confronted her sister about it. Camille Williams smiled and said one thing. "It's the Capital Meeting."

**My (as in Bucharest) POV**

It took my brain a while to comprehend it. "The what now?" Ottawa sighed.

"The Capital Meeting. During the World Meeting, all the capitals meet up somewhere else, and just hang out. Usually, something goes wrong and everything gets hilarious. It's something you don't want to miss. This time, it's in France." I nodded slowly...

"Ooookay then..." I picked up my phone and called my friends. "Hey, did you know anything about a Capital Meeting?" I heard Avelina's voice.

"The Capital Meeting? I think Oslo has mentioned something about it..." Then I heard Andrés'.

"No. Not a thing." I nodded.

"Okay. Well, apparently, we're all meeting up in France."

"FRANCE?! HOW ARE WE GETTING TO FRANCE?!" My eyes widened. Good point. I turned to Ottawa.

"Sis, how are we getting to France?" She waved it off.

"Leave that to me." I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Just trust me on this one."

"Ooookay." I turned back to the phone. "My sister's taking care of it."

"She is? How?"

"I don't know."

"Well, okay then. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and turned to Ottawa. "That was weird." She shrugged.

**Stockholm's POV **

I was on my laptop, typing out the last chapter to my story. It was a crossover of Percy Jackson and Lorien Legacies. I clicked the save button, and added it to my story. _I am Number Four _was being read out loud via my tapes. It helps me think. Suddenly, I had the feeling like someone was watching me... Then, I heard a voice.

"Hej Stockholm! What are you doing?" My head whipped around fast, and Copenhagen was right behind me looking over my shoulder. I quickly shut my laptop and held it to my chest.

"Nothing!" He laughed.

"Sure. Okay. By the way, what language are your tapes in?" ((Copenhagen can only speak Danish, German [Don't ask], and the Original Language.)) I turned to him.

"English. They're in English." His eyes widened.

"You speak English?!" I facepalmed.

"I was raised in America. Of course I speak English." He nodded.

"Oh." Then he grinned. "That's nice. Bye!" He ran out of my room. He confuses me sometimes... Oh well. I opened my computer and started another chapter.

**Madrid's POV**

I was playing cards with my cousin, Berlin, and she was winning. As the game continued on, I lost badly. I threw my cards down in frustration. "How do you always win, Beatrix?" She laughed.

"I've had more experience than you, dear cousin." I pouted.

"Stop calling me that. It's embarrassing." She laughed some more.

"I love messing with you, Andrés." I deadpanned.

"I can tell." I quit the deadpan.

"By the way, how are we getting to the Capital Meeting?"

"It's simple, really. All countries have the ability to transfer to anywhere that they have taken over, or has taken over them. Since both France and Spain were part of the Roman Empire, you can get to France easily. I'm going to have a harder time with this, since I'm Berlin." I nodded.

"So when's the meeting?"

"A week from now." I sighed. Bucharest would have no problem getting to France, but what about Stockholm?

* * *

**Shauriene: So this is the 10th chapter! Yay!**

**Olivia: YOU PROMISED TO PUT MY FRIEND IN IT!  
**

**Shauriene: WHOA! CALM DOWN! She's coming up, don't worry! I'm putting in as many of your suggestions as I can, Olivia.**

**Olivia: Good. I won't tear you to shreds and burn the remains.**

**Shauriene: (sweatdrop) Good. I don't want to die.**

**Olivia: She better be in the next one!**

**Shauriene: Okay! Okay! The next chapter is getting to the Capital Meeting and the meeting itself. Now, REVIEW!**

**Olivia: READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES TOO!**

**Shauriene: Yes, that. Her penname is Number Eleven is My OC, so go Read and Review her stories too.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	11. The Capital Meeting Part 1

**Well, Olivia's at my throat again. When she tells you to write something, you write it. So, here it is: Chapter 11 of the Children of Nations.**

**I don't own Olivia, Olivia's friends, my friends, Izzy, Hetalia, Mr. Chair, or Blue Exorcist. ((That last bit was random))**

**I do own me, Singapore, and every other capital that has shown up so far.**

* * *

**Bucharest POV**

I turned to my sister, a confused look on my features. "So... how is this going to work?" She sighed.

"For the billionth time, Cat. You focus on where you want to go, and imagine being there yourself. It's not that hard." I sighed.

"Yeah. Easy for you to say." I closed my eyes and once again imagined being in front of a large house in Paris. I imagined the cool autumn breeze gently tossing my hair and it brushing against my skin. I stopped imagining that for a second, but the feeling didn't stop. I hesitantly opened my eyes, only to find that I _was_ in front of the same house I imagined. I heard a voice behind me.

"About time you did it." I sighed.

"Camille, we'll forget this happened, okay?"

"Maybe." I sighed.

* * *

**Stockholm POV**

I was at my wit's ends. Exactly how was I supposed to get to France?! Helsinki came up to me. "Avelina, our flight is going to leave soon." I looked over at him.

"What flight?"

"The one for France. We have to go." He ran out of the room. I nodded and ran after him.

*This awesome timeskip is brought to you by Chibi!Neko Hybrid!France from Season 5 Episode 11*

The flight was of reasonable length, and we arrived in Paris soon enough. Once we got to the house, my cousins opened the door and went in. I simply looked it up and down. It was a big place, made out of stone. I swear I saw a pool and garden out back. I went up to the front door and opened it. Inside were a bunch of people. There was a table of snacks and drinks as well. I saw Bucharest and Madrid there as well. Bucharest was lounging on a couch talking to a ravenette wearing a green tshirt, jeans, and eating yogurt, while Madrid was playing cards with a girl that had short brownish black hair and light brown eyes wearing a blue dress. I waved to Bucharest, since Madrid was actually winning and I didn't want to distract him.

"Hej Bucharest!" She looked up and waved.

"Allo Stockholm!" She turned to the girl she was talking to and said something to her. Then, she turned back to me. "This is my friend, Sofia!" I waved, and she waved back and continued eating her yogurt. I sighed, and went elsewhere. I saw a caucasian girl with blond hair sitting in a chair. I walked up to her and waved.

"Hej. I'm Stockholm, but you can call me Avelina." She looked up at me with bright blue eyes and smiled.

"Bonjour. I am Paris, but you can call me Francesca." Her voice was laced with a heavy French accent. She frowned a bit. "It is a bit unfair that I am hosting the Capital Meeting. I only discovered I was a capital 2 months ago." My eyes widened.

"Really? That's what happened with me about one month ago." Her eyes widened. "Who else here didn't know they were a capital before?" She pointed to different people.

"Rome, Warsaw, Budapest, and London. Those are the ones I know of now. Maybe there are more." I nodded.

"It's nice meeting you, Francesca." She smiled again.

"Nice meeting you too, Avelina." I walked away from the chair in which she was sitting.

* * *

**Bucharest POV**

I barely overheard Avelina's conversation with... I think her name was Chess? Anyways, Sofia walked away, still eating her yogurt, and so I decided to talk to Rome. I saw a girl with long, brownish-blond hair and green eyes with a curl sticking out the side of her head. I walked over to her.

"Salut." She looked up.

"Oh, ciao. Who are you?"

"I'm Bucharest. Who are you?"

"I'm Rome, but you can call me Camilla. Becoming a capital suddenly is really weird, so I like being called my real name." I giggle.

"Okay then, you can call me Catina." She nodded.

"Did you suddenly become a capital too?" I nod.

"Da. It's really weird." I nod absentmindedly.

* * *

Elsewhere, there was a shout of triumph as Madrid won his first card game.

* * *

**Shauriene: Okay. Hopefully, this chapter was to Olivia's liking. Francesca is her real friend, and Camilla is really my friend. I don't think they have fanfiction accounts.**

**Olivia: About time you put her in. UPDATE IT SOON!**

**Shauriene: WHOA! CALM DOWN! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE ONCE A DAY!**

**Olivia: Good.**

**Shauriene: Review, and go R+R Olivia's stories too.**


	12. The Capital Meeting Part 2

**So... Olivia hasn't been threatning me, so I took a little hiatus. Also, people haven't been reviewing, so I had no motivation to write. But, I got bored, so here's the 12th chapter (⌒▽⌒)**

* * *

**Bucharest POV**

After meeting some other Capitals, I decided to do something fun... I hid behind a nearby couch, watching my friend talk to another capital... I think his name was Oslo. Anyway, I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike, along with thinking about what to do exactly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone hide next to me behind the same couch. For a second, I looked over at him. I saw a boy around my age with short, blond hair and sky blue eyes. He looked over at me and whispered.

"You're Bucharest, ja?" I looked over at him and whispered.

"Da. How can you tell?"

"My cousin talks about you sometimes. She said you write a journal word for word." I slowly nodded.

"Da..." He continued.

"She also said you let others write in it. Could I write some?" I thought about it.

"Fine. You can write the next part."

**Copenhagen POV**

I grinned, knowing I would be documenting what is happening.

"Great! I'm looking forward to it." I looked back at my target. "So, why are you hiding?"

"Plotting against my friend and her cousin. You?"

"Plotting against my cousin and my brother." She nodded, before she narrowed her eyes.

"Wait... Copenhagen... Capital of Denmark... Oslo... Capital of Norway... Brothers..." Her eyes widened as she stared at me. "Are you telling me that..." I nodded, smiling.

"Ja. We are the children of Denmark and Norway." She nodded.

"Okay th- waaaaiiittt... How exactly?"

"Magic." She nodded.

"Okay. That makes sense." When we turned our attention back to our targets, they were both staring at us. We quit whispering.

"We've been found out! Run!" We both got up, turned around, and ran. Once we got far enough away from what could turn out to be not pretty, I was panting, and I looked at Copenhagen. "What would Oslo do?"

"Choke me and curse me. You?"

"Avelina would cut my throat out and burn the rest of me." He nodded, and we both sat down on a couch to continue talking.

* * *

**Avelina POV**

I turned my attention back to my cousin. "What was that about?" He shrugged.

"Knowing Copenhagen, they were spying on us." I frowned.

"That's a little weird." He nodded.

"You get used to it..." I looked to the side.

"This meeting is getting a bit boring. What do you want to do?" He took my hand.

"Do you want to see me do some black magic? My mom's been teaching me." I nodded.

"If you really want to..." He dragged me into another room...

* * *

**I forgot I didn't post this. Wow. Sorry about that.**

**Review or I will forget writing the next chapter.**


End file.
